<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One~ (Hyungwon Barista AU) by smol_wonbebe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875159">One~ (Hyungwon Barista AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_wonbebe/pseuds/smol_wonbebe'>smol_wonbebe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyungwon Barista AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barista Chae Hyungwon, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_wonbebe/pseuds/smol_wonbebe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First part in a hyungwon monsta x au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyungwon Barista AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One~ (Hyungwon Barista AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A poke on the shoulder woke Eden up with a jump. Her heart pounding, she looked around, trying to register everything at once. She was still at the cafe, and Hyungwon, the cute barista, was standing next to her table, looking mildly concerned and amused at the same time.</p><p>"Oh!" Eden quickly stood, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear as she bowed slightly. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Hyungwon, tall and lean, looked down at her with eyes nearly as dark as his hair, smiling ever so slightly. Eden felt her face heat with embarrassment. She turned and began hurriedly stuffing her things into her bag, letting her hair cover her red face. It was late, probably near midnight. She felt so stupid for keeping him late, most likely past closing.</p><p>◈</p><p>The clock hands turned to 11:30 pm, and Hyungwon leaned against the counter, watching the only customer left in the cafe: Eden, a short, brunette girl who frequented the shop no less than once a day, sat in the same back corner window seat and always got a hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. Right now, however, she was fast asleep, head on the table laptop still open in front of her.</p><p>Hyungwon rested his head on his hand, still watching her still form gently rise and fall with her breathing. He saw a lot of college students and newly graduates, but something about her just stood out. Maybe it was her bouncy energy, or her bright smile, or her kindness. He'd spent months just watching her, talking to her occasionally when she came in. Sometimes she came with friends, but never a guy. Throughout their interactions, they talked and laughed, and Hyungwon saw a vibrant spirit in her that he couldn’t help but love. He desperately wanted to say something, ask her out, anything. But the thought of her saying no and putting her in an awkward position… he couldn't bring himself to say anything.</p><p>But tonight, as he watched her sleep peacefully in the empty cafe, something nagged at Hyungwon to say something. Seeing her so innocent, so oblivious to the world, Hyungwon couldn't help but feel a protective surge. So, he gathered his courage and walked over to her hesitating slightly before touching her shoulder. Her eyes flew open revealing the deep blue irises that darted around frantically as Eden bolted upright. Her vivid eyes met his and the color drained out of her face, only to turn bright red a moment later.</p><p>She stood, bowing a little and pushing a wavy brown lock of hair behind her ear. Hyungwon fought the urge to do it for her. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she squeaked, sounding mortified. Their eyes met again, but before either of them spoke, Eden spun around and began to shove her things back into her bag.</p><p>Hyungwon's heart thudded in his chest. This was a perfect moment. <em>Say something</em>, he urged himself. Throwing hesitation out of his mind, he acted.</p><p>"Eden," he said reaching out to touch her arm. She jumped as if burnt. When she turned to him, he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Hyungwon, I'm so sorry," she sounded mournful. "I didn't mean to keep you here, I shouldn't have fallen asleep, I'm so, so sorry –” Eden turned away abruptly but Hyungwon could see her hands shaking.</p><p>◈</p><p>He was furious, that was the only explanation, Eden was sure of it. She finished packing her bag and ducked her head, ready to make a beeline for the door and never come back, even though he was here.</p><p>The first time Eden had come to the café, she immediately noticed the tall, dark haired barista. He was quiet, and he radiated an almost moody aura. He was handsome, but the darkness he had about him was enough to have most people give him suspicious looks as they left the café.</p><p>Not Eden. That first day he took her order they had met eyes and she had seen more than just dark irises. She had seen the night sky, vibrant and lively, with the faintest of stars in their depths. From that moment on he had been the only boy she could think about. Hyungwon with his black hair that always looked so soft. Hyungwon with his beautiful, full lips. Hyungwon, with his tall, almost intimidating stature. Hyungwon, with his melodic laugh that he rarely shared. Eden spent every free moment in the cafe, just to be in the same room with him. She loved to talk to him, learn the little things about him, like he liked to sleep in his spare time, he was a picky eater, and on occasion he had dj-ed at a few parties. Hyungwon became her friend, and the café another home to her. Even today, when the landlord of her apartment had kicked her out, her first thought was to come here, in the safe haven of the café.</p><p>Before she could reach the door, Hyungwon grabbed her wrist. Eden flinched, expecting a verbal or physical retaliation for interrupting the café closing hours. Instead, when she turned to him, her arm still in his grasp, she saw a smile on his features "Please don't be sorry, it's okay." he told her, his deep voice somehow soft.</p><p>Eden tried to still her racing heart, telling herself, <em>it’s just Hyungwon you talk to him every day, calm down</em>. She took a deep breath, letting herself relax. "Sorry," she smiled up at him. "I was just worried that I caused you to stay too late.”</p><p>He shook his head. "No, official closing time is midnight."</p><p>Relief flooded her as she glanced up at the wall clock. 11.40pm. "Oh!" She finally fully relaxed, laughing, "How scatterbrained I am, I should have known since I come here so often."</p><p>Hyungwon chuckled. They both realized at the same time that he was still holding her am. He dropped it and she looked away shyly.</p><p>"Anyway, I should be getting -" She broke off abruptly, belatedly remembering she no longer had an apartment. Everything she owned was in her car parked at the library a few blocks away.</p><p>Hyungwon's night-sky eyes searched her face. He appeared to be thinking, and Eden looked away, feeling awkward.</p><p>"Can I drive you home?" he offered, smiling down at her.</p><p>She always forgot how staggeringly tall he was when they were both standing. At nearly 6, he towered nearly a foot over her.</p><p>"Oh, I, um," Eden stammered, backing up a little, "Well, you see,” She hesitated, trying not to look too worried, "I don't really have, um, a place right now, but it's okay!" She attempted to smile brightly. "My car’s nearby, so I'm all good."</p><p>◈</p><p>Hyungwon saw the worry in Eden's eyes, even as she tried to smile it off. "I'm all good!" she was saying, but Hyungwon took a second to register everything. The same protectiveness that he had felt minutes earlier fought way to the surface.</p><p>"Wait," Hyungwon almost reached out to hold her arm again. She paused, looking up at him with those ocean blue eyes. "Eden, you didn't just say that you didn't have a place to go," he said slowly.</p><p>Eden's smile faltered. “Y-yes. I did, but like I said, it's okay, really-”</p><p>"Come stay with me," he offered instantly. "Please. I have an extra room in my apartment."</p><p>Her mouth dropped open. "S-Stay with you?" she asked, her voice high. “No, I couldn't, I don't want to impose -"</p><p>Hyungwon took both her small hands in his, and her words died. He looked her in the eyes. "Please. I can't bear the thought of you out alone in your car like that."</p><p>Eden stared at him, completely taken aback. He belatedly realized he might have been too forward, but as he looked at her, he began to think about how beautiful she was. Her large eyes were framed by long lashes her angled cheekbones giving her face a delicate curve. Her lips were soft and pink, and Hyungwon couldn't help but wonder about what it would be like to kiss them.</p><p>"Okay," she said softly, at last, "I... trust you."</p><p>◈</p><p>And Eden did trust him. They'd been friends for months, talking every day. If there was anyone she'd feel comfortable staying with, it was him.</p><p>He looked relieved as he let her hands go. "Okay, thank you. Let me finish closing, then we can head out."</p><p>Which is how Eden come to be standing in Hyungwon's kitchen about an hour later. They stopped by her car so she could grab some things, then they came here. It was a nice place very neat and tidy, it honestly did not look lived in. Eden stood awkwardly in the doorway as Hyungwon took off his barista apron and hung on the pantry door. When he turned back to her, she had to focus on the floor so she wouldn't think about how good he looked in a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rocked up and straight back jeans with rips at the knees.</p><p>"Alright, so the extra room across the hall from mine," he said, gesturing for her to follow. He led her through the hall adjacent to the living room to the left. He stopped at a doorway, then flicked on a light. It was a simple bedroom, decorated plainly with blue and green with a bed, nightstand, and closet.</p><p>Eden turned to Hyungwon, thankfulness bubbling up inside her. "How can I ever thank you for this?” she asked, almost overwhelmed.</p><p>He smiled, a mischievous look in his starry eyes. "You could go out with me."</p><p>For the second time that night, Eden was stunned into silence. Before she could even react, he had whisked into his own room and shut the door.</p><p>Trying to process the entire past 2 hours, Eden closed her door changed into the sleepwear she had brought in the bag from her car, an oversized t-shirt pair of fuzzy, cat leggings. Completely shook by Hyungwon's sudden suggestion that they go out together, Eden climbed into bed and turned out the lights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>